¿Nuevas oportunidades? un futuro incierto
by Galletita anonima
Summary: (Se aceptan OC's) (TNxGoenji) "Se buscan Aliados para participar en el torneo de fútbol más grande del momento, estamos desesperados" -¿crees que esto sea suficiente, Umiko? -¡Claro! cuando consigamos aliados y ganemos, podremos re-abrir el negocio de tus padres fallecidos, (TN) -¿como estas tan segura de ganar? -Porque tenemos a los del FFI de nuestro lado.


**Disclaimer: la idea es 100% de mi autoría, los personajes pueden decir muchas groserías y/o hablar de sexo abiertamente (aunque no tanto, de pronto sólo en los primeros capítulos, pero referente a bromas) si les molesta este tipo de lectura, por favor retirarse de esta historia.**

* * *

Desde que mis padres murieron, todo ha sido un caos… Las cosas que me parecían importantes ya no lo eran tanto, mis amigas desaparecieron, me sentía sola… demasiado, ¿y qué puedo hacer? Sólo soy una adolescente ¿Qué podría hacer…?

* * *

Prólogo: Desesperación total.

A mis padres los asesinaron en Marzo del año pasado, ellos eran dueños de un exitoso centro comercial con más de cien locales de marcas exitosas a nivel mundial. Mis padres eran sumamente confiados en sus socios y yo creo que eso fue lo que los mato, literalmente…

Yo siempre he sido una persona muy realista, puede que me haya dolido muy poco la muerte de ellos, siempre estaban muy ocupados, nunca los sentí como unos padres, lo que no puedo negar es que extraño las comodidades que me habían dado, ya que, mis padres eran jodidamente "ricos" y tras su muerte, el centro comercial quedo sin ningún dueño, yo al ser menor de edad no pude heredarlo y este quebró. Los socios de mi padre se robaron todo lo que pudieron y me dejaron a mí con todas las deudas del antiguo centro comercial. ¡Qué lindo! No puedo heredar el centro comercial pero si sus deudas…

Actualmente me estoy quedando en la casa de mi única "amiga" que tengo, ella la conocí después de que mis progenitores murieran y las putas de mis amigas interesadas se fueran con ellos. "los Yoshida" una familia común y corriente, clase media. La cabeza de familia: el padre tiene cuarenta y seis años y la madre la misma edad, son buenas personas; Tienen tres hijos: Yoshiko Yoshida, Kaori Yoshida y mi amiga, Umiko Yoshida, la menor de los tres.

— ¡(TN)! —Me llamó Umiko, esa chica no podía ser más molesta. Umiko es una chica algo baja, de cabello corto, lacio y negro, con sólo un mechón pintado de rosa, ella decía que era para hacerse la "punk" o simplemente llevarle la contraria a sus padres, algo proporcionada, siempre se vestía bien la tipa esta.

— Dime, "Hollywood" —Dije restándole importancia, Umiko sólo me llamaba así cuando era algo sin interés.

—Ya te dije que no me digas así, no soy tan popular en la escuela —Dijo Umiko haciendo una especie de pucheros que la hacían ver un poco, no, mucho más infantil de lo que ya era—. Dime (TN) ¿no quisieras recuperar la franquicia que tus padres dejaron tras su muerte?

— No, eso era cosa de ellos, yo para qué querría recuperar un estúpido local —Le dije, Umiko me miraba algo curiosa y con algo de maldad; esa era la chica que me caía bien, no la infantil Umiko.

— Sé perfectamente que quieres tus antiguos lujos y bueno… ahora que tus padres no están, si llegas a recuperar el centro comercial, todo ese dinero que el centro comercial producía, seria tuyo —Recomendó Umiko, ella se comportaba así cuando quería involucrarme en algún plan sucio, y claro esta ocasión no era la excepción —. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Mierda, cuánto dinero sería?

— ¿Y qué pasa con las deudas del mismo? ¿Venderemos más mercancía ilegal acaso? Créeme que esta vez no nos dejaran ir tan fácil, no creo que funcione tu truquito de tener sexo con el jefe —Respondí fríamente, puede que antiguamente me haya dejado manipular por Umiko, pero eso no volverá a pasar, Umiko viene de un mundo sucio, para poder estar donde está ahora "popular" y en "clase media" tuvo que ser un vil y asquerosa puta.

— Cariño mío, si no hubiera abierto las piernas en aquel entonces, estaríamos a merced de esos corruptos, y pensar que el jefe de ellos era un gobernador, menudo asco me dio.

—Bueno, ¿tienes algún plan o vienes aquí a decirme cosas sin sentido como siempre?

— Un torneo de fútbol— Dijo Umiko con suma facilidad, yo la miraba incrédula.

— ¿Cómo?

—Estuve averiguando y se viene un torneo grande, uno que pagan lo suficiente como para restaurar el centro comercial y pagar sus deudas —Umiko me miró esperando mi respuesta, yo no podía creer que Umiko me esté proponiendo algo tan… ¿legal?

—Mierda, ¿Quién eres tú y donde está Umiko?

—Tonta, soy yo, sólo digamos que… conocí a alguien que cambió un poco mi forma de pensar —Umiko se sonrojo un poco y me miro con determinación —. (TN) vamos a unirnos a ese torneo, pero primero, necesitamos aliadas…

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **(Estaré haciendo esto con todas mis historias así que estén atentas si quieren volver a participar)**

He aquí esta idea renovada, y sí, esto haré con todas mis historias, tomaré la idea principal y renovaré mi historia. Por lo cual renovaré los OC's.

Si quieren participar llenen la ficha que estará más abajo, principalmente esta renovación tiene como objetivo renovar las ideas que tenía antes y así hacer una mejor historia.

Si usted ya estaba participando en esta historia y quiere seguir participando, por favor enviarme de nuevo sus OC's. Y pues si estaba participando y no quiere hacerlo, pues no lo haga xd

 _¡Bueno sin más la ficha! (preferiblemente dejarla en los comentarios)_

 _Nombre:_

 _Edad (16 hacia adelante):_

 _Apariencia:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Parte que manejan (bien, como sus Oc trabajaban ahí, entonces, elijan, puesto de comida, salón de belleza, tienda de mascotas, tienda anime *-*, pastelería etc.)_

 _Historia:_

 _Habilidades especiales (como rapidez, fuerza, resistencia etc. Lo que se les ocurra, es como las bases con las que van a iniciar a entrenar):_

 _Técnicas (Individuales, combinadas):_

 _Pareja (menos Shigeto, Hiroto y Goenji):_

 _Extras (gustos, disgustos, temores, fobias etc.)_

 _Curiosidades:_

Cualquier opinión, duda, sugerencia o recomendación, en los comentarios, será bien recibida y respondida.

Galletita anónima

Cuídense y nos leemos.


End file.
